


Kejran w kawie czyli Niespodzianka

by pridek



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Unrequited Love, alternative universe, i naprawdę dalej nie mam jechanego pojęcia co mam tutaj jeszcze otagować, or even two, or maybe three?
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pridek/pseuds/pridek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nazywał się Geralt z Rivii i był baristą, parzył kawy. Właściwie nie wiadomo, skąd się wziął ten przydomek "z Rivii". Wielu uważało, że "Rivia" to nazwa domu dziecka, w którym wychował się Geralt. Inni z kolei mówili, że Rivia wzięło się od przekręconego "rwał dziewczyny jak popadło, byle miały proste nogi i wszystkie zęby". Nigdy nie doszukasz się prawdy.<br/>(Porzucone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kawa latte z syropem orzechowym, kardamonem oraz cynamonem.

**Author's Note:**

> Ponieważ każdy fandom potrzebuje Coffee Shop AU! Pisane dla frajdy, nie patrzcie tak na nas, nie jesteśmy wariatami :D Jeżeli ktoś chce przejrzeć to, co do tej pory wymyśliłyśmy z [Mab](http://s-2003u1.tumblr.com/) oraz [En](http://gayspacenobles.tumblr.com/) dla tego AU, to zapraszam na [tumblra](http://vernon-non.tumblr.com/tagged/the-witcher-au).
> 
> Gdy pojawią się nowe postacie - dodam kolejne tagi. Jak na razie są podane kategorie, a żebyście wiedzieli co może nastąpić <3
> 
> NIEBETOWANE, przepraszam jeśli błędy!  
> I w ogóle to mój pierwszy skończony fanfik.  
> (Porzucone, po dluuugiej przerwie od serii i fandomu)

Nazywał się Geralt z Rivii i był baristą, parzył kawy. Właściwie nie wiadomo, skąd się wziął ten przydomek "z Rivii". Wielu uważało, że "Rivia" to nazwa domu dziecka, w którym wychował się Geralt. Inni z kolei mówili, że Rivia wzięło się od przekręconego "rwał dziewczyny jak popadło, byle miały proste nogi i wszystkie zęby". Nigdy nie doszukasz się prawdy.

W każdym bądź razie, Geralt był baristą i parzył kawy w kawiarni o wdzięcznej nazwie Niespodzianka. Kawiarenka ta była naprawdę malutka – mieściła może z parę stolików, do tego jakieś krzesła, trzy nieduże kanapy. Wnętrze było jasne dzięki kremowym ścianom i wielkiemu oknu wychodzącym na zachód. Sąsiedztwo Niespodzianki było całkiem zacne – niedaleko znajdowała się biblioteka, wegańska restauracja, szpital, zakład pogrzebowy, Kefirek oraz Flisak; nieco dalej od głównej ulicy, nie tak daleko od rynku, była idealnym miejscem spotkań młodych ludzi. Przychodzili po kawę przechodząc nieopodal, czasem zatrzymywali się na nieco dłużej, skuszeni kodem do darmowego Wi–Fi, który mogli odebrać przy zamówieniu napoju.

Niespodzianka miała całkiem dobre przychody i właściciel oraz bariści nie narzekali. Narzekali za to klienci. Na wszystko. Bo gdyby nie narzekali, to byłoby zbyt piękne. I nudne. Oczywiście nie marudzili na kawę – to byłby dopiero wstyd! Tak więc, w porządku, marudzili na wszystko, ale nie na kawę.

Powiernikami tych narzekań byli Geralt, Lambert lub obaj – wszystko zależało od tego, komu trafiła się jaka zmiana. I nie mogli od tego uciec, wszak musieli utrzymywać kontakt z klientelą. Z początku Geralt czy Lambert denerwowali się niesamowicie, potem zaczęli się powoli przyzwyczajać, żeby w końcu nabyć umiejętność wyłączenia się całkowitego, gdy tylko ktoś zaczął gadać od rzeczy.

Klientela przychodziła różna. Od licealistów, po kobiety biznesu, czasem przychodziły nawet przedszkolaki. W kawiarni obowiązywał zakaz palenia, muzykę wybierał właściciel, a toaleta była ciemna i ciasna.

Toaleta wymaga osobnego akapitu. Droga do niej była prosta, chociaż nigdy byś nie zgadł i zawsze byś musiał pytać baristów, gdzie powinieneś się udać. Tak więc na wprost drzwi wejściowych, krótkim przedpokojem, minąć należało po lewej drzwi na zaplecze – chyba na zaplecze – i przy końcu skręcić w lewo. Tutaj były kolejne drzwi. Białe, eleganckie, z zepsutą klamką. Za nimi był tron. Czysty, porcelitowy tron. Na półeczce stała zapalona świeczka zapachowa, przy suficie dyndała żarówka, która ledwo co oświetlała. Pomieszczenie to było klaustrofobiczne i chyba na tym zależało projektantowi i jego pracodawcom – aby klienci nie przychodzili do Niespodzianki korzystać z toalety, a żeby napić się kawy. No oczywiście jeśli chcieli, mogli pić kawę w toalecie, ale to by było trochę niehigieniczne.

Wartym wspomnienia był mały zlew, który znajdował się tuż przed białymi drzwiami porcelitowego tronu. Zlew o tyle malutki, że mycie rąk owocowało zalaniem połowy podłogi w korytarzu. Nad zlewem wisiało pęknięte lustro, na ziemi zaś stał śmietniczek na zużyte ręczniki. Ze śmietniczka zawsze się wysypywało i nikt nigdy nie miał czasu tego posprzątać. Tak oto toaleta była idealnym zaprzeczeniem głównej części kawiarni.

Geralt z Rivii był baristą i parzył niesłychanie dobre kawy. Był w tym fachu chyba najlepszy. Wiedział ile kawy – co do ziarnka! – wsypać, ile mleka – co do kropli! – wlać. Potrafił robić finezyjne wzory na piance, których nie skrytykowałby zwycięzca Mistrzostw Świata Baristów.

Lambert piekł ciasta. I czasem muffinki. W sumie nie było tutaj co tłumaczyć. Co prawda też był dobry w swojej robocie, jednak chyba nie na tyle, aby wspomnieć o tym jeszcze dwa razy, jak w przypadku Geralta.

Niespodzianka była otwarta od poniedziałku do soboty, w godzinach od ósmej rano do godziny dwudziestej pierwszej i w sumie żaden z klientów nie zastanawiał się nigdy, skąd wzięła się nazwa tej uroczej kawiarenki. Albo nikt nie miał odwagi zapytać. Jeszcze.

Największy tłok był w weekendy w godzinach popołudniowych. Czasem zdarzały się chwile, gdy masa ludzi pojawiała się nagle i zupełnie niespodziewanie – jak na przykład w środę o godzinie siedemnastej czy w poniedziałek o godzinie dwunastej. Ani Geralt, ani Lambert nie rozpracowali nigdy grafików swoich klientów i już dawno przestali próbować rozplanować sobie jakieś dłuższe przerwy – zawsze ich plany rujnowały jednostki spragnione kawy czy ciasta, niech ich wszystkich szlag! Oczywiście bariści nigdy głośno nie narzekali na swoich klientów. Ale wiadomo, że chętniej siedzieli by na stołku i patrzyli w ścianę, niż robili w pośpiechu kawę latte z syropem orzechowym i dodatkami wszelakiego rodzaju.

– Kurrrwa, Coffe Heaven jest niedaleko, tam takie bajery – mruczał pod nosem Geralt. – A może jeszcze miód do tego? No i oczywiście, napiwku nie dadzą.

Wypłata była skromna – najniższa średniej krajowej. Ale przynajmniej nie na ćwierć czy półetatu. Cały etat, dziękuję bardzo.

_**Brzdęk!** _

Geralt zdziwiony spojrzał przez ramię na klienta.

_**Brzdęk! Brzdęk!** _

Pierwszy raz od dwóch tygodni ktoś wrzucił cokolwiek do puszeczki z ręcznie napisanym "NAPIWKI :)". Cud. Niesamowite!

– Dziękuję – burknął barista i wrócił do pienienia mleka.

Tak, powoli kojarzył klienta. Często przychodził do Niespodzianki i gadał jakieś głupoty o równouprawnieniu i niesprawiedliwości społecznej. Chłopczyk wyglądał na jakieś osiemnaście lat, a więc był młody i miał całe życie przed sobą, wszystkiego jeszcze musiał się nauczyć. Czasem przynosił również ulotki i pytał czy może zostawić, aby zainteresowani ludzie brali i czytali. Dzięki Melitele, ulotki nie dotyczyły równości i nierówności, a reklamowały jakiś zespół. Geralt w sumie nigdy ich nie przeglądał i chował je pod ladę, gdy tylko wspomniany klient wyszedł.

– Kawa latte z syropem orzechowym, kardamonem oraz cynamonem – mruknął Geralt stawiając szklankę na podstawce. – Rogal za chwilę się podgrzeje, musi pan poczekać.

– Nie śpieszy mi się – odparł chłopak uśmiechając się nieśmiało. Sięgnął po słoiczek z cukrem trzcinowym i posłodził kawę trzema łyżeczkami. Geralt nie skomentował. Nie chciał. Nie potrafił. Nie znał słów, aby wyrazić swoje zdziwienie, oburzenie oraz obrzydzenie taką mieszanką.

– Macie jeszcze te ulotki, co wam ostatnio dałem? – spytał klient cicho. Spojrzał na Geralta swoimi wielkimi, sarnimi oczami i zatrzepotał nieprzyzwoicie długimi i gęstymi rzęsami. – Bo w razie czego mam przy sobie zapas, wy tak chętnie je rozdajecie, najlepiej u was schodzą. Może... może wreszcie ktoś jeszcze przyjdzie na koncert.

Geraltowi chyba przez moment zrobiło się głupio. Chyba.

– Właściwie – zaczął. – Jeszcze mamy parę. Może następnym razem.

– Jutro grają! – rozentuzjazmował się chłopak. – Dam panu, może uda się jeszcze kogoś zachęcić! – Rzucił torbę na ladę i zaczął w niej pospiesznie szperać. Niemal rozlał swoją kawę.

– Jutro mamy zamknięte – odetchnął z ulgą Geralt. – Dawać nam teraz ulotki to by była strata papieru. Już lepiej rozdać na ulicy, nie sądzisz...?

Klient spojrzał znów na baristę i poprawił okulary – te typu zerówki i w grubych, modnych oprawkach.

– Jutro przecież piątek – powiedział chłopak. – Coś się stało? Czemu zamykacie?

– Inwentaryzacja – odrzekł bez zawahania Geralt. – Cały dzień i całą noc, a potem jeszcze pół dnia i znów noc.

– Ach... aha. – Młody wziął do ręki kawę i nabrał na łyżkę piankę. Najwidoczniej stracił humor na cokolwiek. Nawet na swój cholernie słodki napój.

– Ale nie martw się – rzucił barista wyciągając z opiekacza rogala i pakując go do papierowej torebki. – Jeśli dzisiaj ktoś przyjdzie to na pewno mu powiem o koncercie. Masz moje słowo.

– Dzisiaj – mruknął klient zerkając na zegarek przy drzwiach. Było za pięć do dwudziestej pierwszej. Nic na to nie powiedział. Westchnął smutno i odgarnął grzywkę z przykrej blizny na prawym oku.

– Oni naprawdę dobrze grają – szepnął. – Dlaczego ludzie nie przychodzą?

 _Poważnie?_ pomyślał Geralt. Zebrał parę papierowych ręczników, spryskał ladę i zaczął ją wycierać. Chłopak mógłby już sobie iść, do cholery. Nie było mowy, żeby robić dzisiaj nadgodziny, nawet jeśli ten chłopaczek wyjątkowo rzucił parę groszy jako napiwek.

Barista rzucił okiem na słoiczek. _Dwa złote? Serio?_ Dobrze, nie będzie narzekać. Ale zapamięta te dwa złote, zapamięta.

– Może to te ulotki – mruknął Geralt wyrzucając ręczniczki. – Czcionka jest trochę nieczytelna przez ten kolor. No i można by było zmienić krój. Times New Roman się trochę przejadł i nie przyciąga oka, rozumie pan.

– Tak pan myśli? – spytał chłopak nieco żywiej. – Ojej, skoro tak... To–to następnym razem użyjemy innej! Dzięki za podpowiedź!

_A teraz spadaj._

– Och, a co pan sądzi o tym? – Klient znów rzucił torbę na ladę i wyciągnął z niej stosik ulotek. Wskazał Geraltowi na mapkę na dole kartki. – Daliśmy to, żeby ludzie wiedzieli gdzie trafić. Myślisz, że to dobry chwyt? W końcu nie każdy wie gdzie jest Koło, prawda?

Koło było klubem, w którym najczęściej odbywały się koncerty. KAŻDY wiedział, gdzie było Koło.

– Mhhh – odparł Geralt, co w sumie nie było ani "tak", ani "nie". Rzucił okiem na górę ulotki. Wielki napis "Attack of Dragon" wydawał się być nazwą zespołu. O matko.

– Jest chyba wszystko co powinno być. Data, godzina, miejsce, mapka, nawet adres strony gdzie można posłuchać paru kawałków. Hej, słuchał pan może? Tak? I co pan sądzi?

– Nie słuchałem. Nie miałem czasu.

– O–o, to ja wiem, to ja mam pomysł!

Barista przyglądał się, jak klient wyciągnął z kieszeni iPoda i zdjął z szyi słuchawki, żeby podać je Geraltowi.

– Mam ich kilka utworów – powiedział chłopak. – Proszę posłuchać, może się nawet spodoba!

Założył bariście słuchawki na głowę – musiał niemal wejść na ladę, żeby dosięgnąć mężczyznę – i włączył odtwarzacz. Albo spróbował go włączyć. Wyświetlacz nie zaświecił, żadna muzyczka nie zagrała. W kawiarni słychać było jedynie hałasy z ulicy.

– Bateria mi padła, cholera! – niemal zapłakał klient zabierając od Geralta swój sprzęt. – Ale proszę wejść na stronę z tej ulotki, stamtąd można ściągnąć. O, a jak się panu spodoba – Znów zaczął szperać w swojej torbie. Wyciągnął kawałek kartki i zaczął na niej coś zapisywać. – To jeszcze polecam Aen Seidhe. Trochę trudno ich dostać, ale może je pan ściągnąć z mojego chomika. O, tu jest adres. – I wcisnął bariście zapisaną kartkę.

Geralt przyjrzał się jej nic nie mówiąc, w duchu ciesząc się, że klient zaczął dopijać swoją kawę. Chomik chłopaka nazywał się "Iorweth".

– Iorweth – powtórzył barista. Spojrzał na młodego, który przypatrywał mu się zdziwiony. Chłopaczek wyglądał śmiesznie, z mlekiem przy górnej wardze. Jak dzieciak. – Iorweth – powiedział znowu.

– Iorweth – przytaknął chłopak. – Może mi pan tak mówić.

– Geralt – odparł Geralt machinalnie. Chociaż nie był pewien, czy powinien zdradzać klientowi swoje imię tak bezpośrednio.

– Gwynbleidd – szepnął Iorweth.

– Co?

– Gwynbleidd. To znaczy biały wilk! Aen Seidhe wiele razy o tym śpiewali. Teraz tak na ciebie... Możemy przejść na ty?

– Chyba – mruknął barista.

– Teraz tak na ciebie spojrzałem i mi się skojarzyłeś z białym wilkiem.

– Ja rozumiem, że się od wtorku nie goliłem, ale to chyba lekka przesada, nie sądzisz?

– Nie, nie! – spłoszył się Iorweth. – Chodzi o te białe włosy! Chyba... I–i te żółte ślepia i pociągła twarz. No dobra, może ten lekki zarost też. Ale głównie włosy i oczy, tak.

– Hmm... Dziękuję? – odparł niepewnie barista zabierając z lady pustą szklankę. Podszedł z nią do zlewu. Iorweth ruszył z miejsca i przystanął parę kroków za Geraltem.

– Przyjdziesz na kon...?

– Nie – wtrącił. – Ale zapraszam w sobotę na kawę. Nie zapomnij rogala. Pewnie już wystygł.

W wolnym tłumaczeniu znaczyło to "idź sobie, i tak zabrałeś mi dostatecznie wiele czasu". Geralt komunikował się z klientami używając rogali jako eufemizmów.

– Wpadniemy całym zespołem! – rozradował się Iorweth. – Poznasz wszystkich członków! Saskia jest niesamowita.

Barista spojrzał przez ramię na chłopaka.

– Saskia? – spytał.

– Saskia. Wokalistka.

Geralt uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Zatem chętnie poznam – mruknął. – Ale to w sobotę. Zapraszam.

– To–to ja idę! Do zobaczenia w sobotę!

Padła jakaś mrukliwa odpowiedź i Geralt niemal rzucił się do drzwi, gdy usłyszał dźwięk dzwonka zawieszonego przy suficie. Barista przekręcił zamek, opuścił żaluzje i spojrzał na małą salkę. Podłogi do umycia, ciasta i kawy do schowania, ekspres do przeczyszczenia, no i są jeszcze przecież naczynia w zlewie. Było paręnaście minut po dwudziestej pierwszej i Geralt nienawidził zamykać kawiarni po godzinach. No to wróci do domu później niż zwykle.

W sumie nic nowego.

 


	2. Jaskółka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lecimy dalej! Niestety nie mam wyrobionej normy jeśli chodzi o pisanie tego fanfika - piszę jak mam ochotę, czas, siłę i wenę, także update'y będą nieregularne. *chlipa troszkę*  
> Dziękować za kudosy i komentarze, one karmią autora!

Jeżeli w sobotę był w Niespodziance tłok, to jedynie późnym popołudniem. To odpowiadało Geraltowi. Przynajmniej prawie nikt z rana nie katował go dziwnymi zamówieniami czy nieoryginalnymi pytaniami na temat specjałów kawiarni.

Szóstego dnia tygodnia Geralt czuł się okropnie. Zawsze. To były te momenty, których barista nienawidził najbardziej. Powód był niesamowicie banalny — w piątki Geralt obowiązkowo musiał wypić, no i oczywistym było, że wypić musiał alkohol i to w takiej ilości, że sam do domu nigdy by nie doszedł. Nazajutrz był nie do życia, ale przecież musiał doczołgać się do Niespodzianki. I ciągle był z siebie dumny, że dawał radę dojść na kacu do kawiarni, otworzyć ją, przyjmować zamówienia i nie zwymiotować. Nie raz kłócił się z szefem, że powinien za to dostać podwyżkę.

— No to pij w sobotę, jak już musisz pić! — krzyczał właściciel Niespodzianki. Och, jakże sadystycznym on był dla swoich młodych pracowników. Zupełnie jakby on sam nigdy nie uświadczył ni kaca, ni młodości.

Ale Geralt nie zamierzał przestawić się z trybu "piątkowe chlanie" na "sobotnie chlanie". Piątki były dla niego czymś... osobistym, prywatnym, rzec by można było, że nawet intymnym. Były także swego rodzaju rytuałem między Geraltem i jego kumplami. I nie chcieli tego zmieniać, gdyż rytuał ten odprawiany był już od kilku lat i jakakolwiek zmiana dnia, w którym miałby się odbywać byłaby tragiczna w skutkach!

Od dawien dawna Geralt i ferajna mieli swoje miejsca przy barze zarezerwowane w knajpie Odmęty. Każdy student, który przychodził tam w piątek wypić, wiedział o której godzinie przyjdzie barista i wiedział, kiedy musiał zejść ze stołka. Barman wyrobił nawyk odpowiednio wczesnego wkładania do zamrażarki ulubionej wódki Geralta. Ekspedientki w pobliskiej Żabce zapisały w grafiku kiedy w progu sklepu zjawiał się Geralt i kiedy wymiotował. Straż Miejska i Policja wywiesili w swoich biurach zdjęcie baristy, żeby wiedzieć, kogo nie opłacało się zaczepiać w piątkowe wieczory. Widać więc było doskonale, że o żadnym piciu w soboty nie było mowy.

Mogli za to pić i w piątki i w soboty, wszak niedziela była wolna. Mogli, niby. Po prostu nie wszyscy mieli taki pociąg do alkoholu jak Geralt i nie wszyscy byli w stanie wytrzymać tyle co on.

Geralt ćwiczył chlanie od dawna. Jakoś w sumie od gimnazjum, dlatego miał tak mocny łeb i tak wiele przyjmował na klatę — czy raczej na żołądek i wątrobę. Bywały czasy, że zastanawiał się, czy by aby nie ograniczyć tego picia, ale nie. Po co? Tak było dobrze i nikomu krzywda się nie działa. A panie w Żabce przynajmniej miały o czym opowiadać i o co robić zakłady.

Między gimnazjum a czasem teraźniejszym w życiu Geralta było jeszcze liceum — całkiem nudne w porównaniu do wcześniejszej szkoły — oraz studia. Geraltowe studia były cudowne — pełne pięknych kobiet, nudnych wykładów oraz urwanych filmów po nie wiadomo którym kieliszku.

Piękne kobiety, no właśnie. Jak to mówił Lambert, piękne kobiety zdarzało się spotkać niemal jedynie na studiach. Studentki były przecież młode i mądre, ale przede wszystkim dorosłe. To czyniło je perfekcyjnymi, przynajmniej dla pracowników Niespodzianki. Inne okazy płci nadobnej były według nich po prostu nudne.

Saskia była studentką, jak się okazało, i w zupełności odpowiadała standardom Geralta — długie włosy, nie za mocny makijaż i ciuchy ukazujące oraz opinające co nie co. Z twarzy była całkiem ładna, chociaż ciemne oczy świeciły złowrogo, gdy dziewczyna czytała menu wiszące nad ekspresem. Mocnymi palcami dudniła o blat lady, ignorując ćwierkotanie Iorwetha.

 _Nie jest zła_ , pomyślał Geralt. Chociaż coś mu mówiło, że dziewczyna była poza jego zasięgiem. Dziwne przeczucie, wręcz absurdalne. Trzeba było szybko znaleźć argument, aby obalić tę tezę.

— Jaskółka? — spytała w końcu Saskia. Jej głos był nieco irytujący. — Co to jest?

— To jest kawa latte — odparł z uśmiechem Geralt. — Specjalna oferta dla pań.

— Co czyni ją specjalną? — Studentka przeniosła spojrzenie na baristę i zmrużyła oczy.

— Zapewne sos z białej czekolady, niesamowita ilość mleka oraz syrop różany. Kawa podawana jest w szklankach z ręcznie namalowanymi jaskółkami — dodał wskazując na szkło stojące na kabinie z ciastami.

— I dlatego właśnie jest ofertą dla pań? Z powodu składu?

— Nie. — Geralt wzruszył ramionami. — Dlatego, że to głównie kobiety zamawiają Jaskółkę. Czasem mężczyźni, ale to chyba wyjątki potwierdzające regułę.

Saskia nie odpowiedziała przez dłuższy moment, czytając jeszcze menu.

— To wezmę — powiedziała w końcu.

— Stalowa czy srebrna? — spytał uprzejmie barista.

— Co? Łyżeczka?

— Nie, nie! — wtrącił nagle Iorweth. — Geralt pyta o rozmiar szklanki. Stalowa to mała, srebrna to duża.

— A dokładniej trzysta dwadzieścia mililitrów, o tutaj, no i czterysta sześćdziesiąt, ta druga — wyjaśnił barista. — Zatem stalowa czy srebrna?

— Srebrna, niech stracę — odparła Saskia z wahaniem. Zaczęła szperać w portfelu za pieniędzmi. Geralt nabił na kasę, przyjął zapłatę i sfrustrował się, że studentka nic nie wrzuciła do puszeczki na napiwki.

— Kawę podam do stolika — powiedział z uśmiechem. Potem spojrzał na Iorwetha, nieco już znudzony. — A ty?

— Ja... ja... — Chłopaczek podążył wzrokiem za Saskią, która ruszyła w stronę stolika, po czym skonsternowany zerknął na menu. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę. — Ja też wezmę Jaskółkę, ale stalową, okej?

Brak odpowiedzi, poza podaniem ceny i obowiązkowym "dziękuję, proszę, kawę przyniosę". Geralt jeszcze tylko zerknął na Iorwetha, gdy ten ruszył do Saski, i wziął się za parzenie kawy.

Na szczęście nie przyszli całą bandą — to znaczy — zespołem. W Niespodziance nie pojawił się ani basista, ani perkusistka, a gitarzysty to podobno nie mieli, albo zmieniał się co dwa-trzy tygodnie. Tak mówił Iorweth, nie żeby Geralt przywiązał do jego słów jakąś większą wagę. Najważniejsze, że nie robili sztucznego tłumu w kawiarni, a i do Saski było łatwiej się przebić. Wystarczyłoby zamknąć jej śmiesznego chłopaka w toalecie i zastawić klamkę do drzwi i sprawa byłaby załatwiona. Bariście wystarczyłoby pięć minut, żeby umówić się z nią na piwo — cztery minuty dobrej gadki, trzydzieści sekund na zapytanie o wspólne spotkanie i kolejne tyle na zdobycie numeru telefonu.

Geralt zaczął pienić mleko, nucąc pod nosem piosenkę, która akurat leciała z odtwarzacza. Nie znosił jej co prawda, ale już tak wpadła mu w ucho, że nie było od niej ucieczki. Leciała dzisiaj chyba z cztery razy i barista zamierzał zaraz zmienić playlistę na coś mniej irytującego. Szef nie zapowiedział na dzisiaj wizyty, więc chyba nie powinien o to zrobić wojny, Geralt miał taką nadzieję. Faktycznie jego pracodawca często czepiał się o byle co, już nie wspominając momentów, kiedy miał gorszy dzień. Na szczęście te gorsze dni rzadko wypadały w soboty.

 _ **Stuk**_ i _**stuk**_ , i już dwie szklanki z jaskółkami stały na tacy. Barista przemanewrował po małej salce do stolika Saski i Iorwetha i podał kawę klientom — najpierw Iorwethowi. Saskia uśmiechnęła się nagle; Geralt nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, zapewne miała jakieś swoje dziwne powody.

— Mam nadzieję, że będzie smakowała — powiedział. — Bardzo chętnie poznam wasze opinie.

— Pewnie powiemy słowo lub dwa — odparła Saskia zgarniając łyżeczką czekoladę z brzegu kawy. — Podobno to ty zasugerowałeś zmiany w designu naszych ulotek...?

— Ja? — Geralt zawahał się chwilę. Przełożył tacę do drugiej ręki i oparł ją o biodro. A tak, coś sobie przypominał. — Całkiem możliwe.

— Ja-ja poprawiłem nieco tę ulotkę — wtrącił Iorweth żywo. Sięgnął ręką do torby i wyciągnął z niej tablet. — Nawet mam przy sobie jotpega, pokażę ci. I-i rzeczywiście to wszystko wygląda teraz lepiej i w ogóle. — Odblokował ekran, dostał się do galerii i powiększył obraz wspomnianego projektu. — Koniecznie powiedz co o tym sądzisz. — Niemal wstał, przytrzymując tablet przed oczami Geralta.

Barista zmarszczył nos i cofnął się o krok, aby mieć lepszy widok na ulotkę. Faktycznie, coś się zmieniło. Czcionka była inna i jaśniejsza — a więc wyraźniejsza na czarnym tle; krój nawet wydawał się być ciekawszy. Ch... chociaż... Czekaj chwilę.

Geralt jęknął głośno; wszyscy klienci Niespodzianki spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni.

— Comic Sans? Poważnie? — spytał mężczyzna. — Nie, błagam, to już Times New Roman był lepszy. Proszę cię, Iorweth. Znajdź coś innego.

— Inne nie miały polskich znaków! — odparł chłopak ostro. Geralt już miał mu coś odpowiedzieć, ale udało mu się powstrzymać od wrednej riposty. Policzył do pięciu i odetchnął głęboko.

— Z pewnością coś by się znalazło — mruknął. — A teraz wybaczcie, mam klientów. — I odwrócił się na pięcie, aby ruszyć w kierunku lady przy której nikt nie czekał. No, w końcu playlista sama się nie zmieni, a łyżeczka sama się nie umyje.

Tak, zirytował się tym Comic Sansem. Właściwie nie wiedział dlaczego — w końcu nie jego ulotki i nie jego biznes. Ale przecież to było takie logiczne, że tej czcionki się nie używało — jak bardzo by korciło i męczyło i jak wiele by zapłacili. Od Comic Sansu trzeba się było trzymać z daleka i nie pozwolić, żeby samo się zbliżyło. To była zasada, której trzymał się Geralt, kiedy robił coś w Gimpie. Co prawda rzadko cokolwiek tworzył graficznie, ale jednak lepiej się czuł przestrzegając tej małej regułki.

— Jesteś grafikiem? — usłyszał nagle za plecami Saskię. Odwrócił się od umywalki i wytarł ręce w ścierkę.

— Skąd takie przypuszczenia? — spytał.

— Raczej nadzieja. Iorweth potrafi coś tam zmajstrować, może wygląda to nawet po ludzku, jednak czasem brakuje mu odrobiny kreatywności.

— Brakuje? — mruknął Geralt odkładając szmatę na bok. Saskia zniżyła nieco głowę, żeby mieć lepszy widok na muffinki za szybą. — Ładnie to tak krytykować chłopaka?

— Chłopaka? — Wokalistka wyprostowała się nagle. To wystarczyło, aby barista pojął, że Iorweth z pewnością chłopakiem Saski nie był. Wspaniale.

— Niestety nie mam czasu, żeby bawić się w grafika — wrócił do tematu zanim dziewczyna zdążyła cokolwiek więcej powiedzieć. — A gdybym już miał coś dla was zrobić, to by to kosztowało.

— Doceniam za szczerość i bezpośredniość. I szkoda. Może twoja pomoc okazałaby się owocna.

— Znów nikt nie przyszedł na koncert?

Saska wzruszyła ramionami.

— Może podaliście na ulotce zły adres? — zasugerował Geralt. Podszedł do kasy.

— Proszę cię, przecież każdy wie, gdzie jest Koło.

— Po co więc ta mapka na ulotce?

— No właśnie! To samo mówiłam Iorwethowi, ale on się po prostu uparł.

Barista uśmiechnął się do niej współczująco. Dziewczyna znów zaczęła przyglądać się ciastom, chyba największe zainteresowani poświęcając muffinkom.

— Sami piekliście? — zapytała w końcu podchodząc do lady.

— Kolega piekł — padła odpowiedź. — Zawsze świeże, zawsze dobre. Klienci sobie chwalą, oczywiście nie tak bardzo jak kawę.

Saskia spojrzała na Geralta i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Sięgnęła po portfel, wrzuciła parę monet do puszeczki na napiwki, zapewniając sobie tym miejsce w pamięci baristy.

— To powiedz mi, który muffin będzie mi najbardziej smakować? — spytała dziewczyna.

— Polecam czekoladowego z serem mascarpone— powiedział Geralt podchodząc do szyby z ciastami. — Nie jest za słodka, powinna pasować do jaskółki.

— To wezmę. Wypieki nie mają swoich nazw?

— Pracujemy nad tym.

Nabił cenę na kasę, przyjął zapłatę i wyłożył muffinka na malutki talerzyk, który z kolei podał Sasce. Odprowadził dziewczynę spojrzeniem, kiedy ta wracała do swojego stolika.

Była miła, była w porządku. Iorweth nie był jej chłopakiem i nie wydawało się, aby nim przy najbliższej okazji został. Wszystko zapowiadało się bardzo obiecująco — nic tylko wypatrywać przyszłości. Wciąż pozostała kwestia znalezienia jakiejś drogi do serca dziewczyny. Coś zrobić, czymś zaimponować...

Geralt sięgnął pod ladę i wyjął jedną z ulotek Attack of Dragon.

...na przykład pójść na jej koncert.

  
  



	3. Syrop orzechowy z dodatkiem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tragiczny jest ten chapter. Niekoniecznie go lubię, ale pomysł na niego miałam od dawna.
> 
> Dziś powitamy Talara oraz Tajemniczego Klienta. Kto grał w 1, na pewno się zorientuje któż to taki!

Geralt z Rivii był ze wsi. Nie z jakiejś zapyziałej, w której były trzy chałupy na krzyż, ale też nie z jakieś aglomeracji, której niedługo zostałyby przyznane prawa miejskie. Wieś ta była zwykła, średnia, wręcz nudna i nie miała więcej niż tysiąc mieszkańców. Obywatel znał obywatela, a przy prawie każdym domu był kurnik czy też inna królikarnia. Dzieciństwo Geralt nie polegało na siedzeniu całymi dniami w czterech ścianach. Chłopak z kolegami ganiał po okolicy, aby tłuc słabszych rówieśników kijami po plecach, aby wchodzić na drzewa, aby zwiedzać miejsca, których nie powinien.

Dzieciaki często zapuszczały się do pobliskiego lasu, konkretnie w okolice ruin zamku. Nie było to nic wielkiego — ledwie umowne cztery czy pięć cegieł — ale jednak stanowiło idealny plac zabaw. Niedaleko pałętały się bezdomne psy, i w sumie żadne dzieciaki nie zwracały na nie większej uwagi — zwierzaki po prostu szwendały się to tu to tam, nikomu nie wadziły i czasem może siadały pod drzewami, jakby pilnując czy wszystko było w porządku.

Geralt też nie zwracał na psiny uwagi. I nawet próbował się z nimi bawić. Pech chciał, że pewnego razu trafił na czworonoga nieco bardziej narwanego od pozostałych. W czasie zabawy pogryzł on dzielnego Geralta i uciekł. Od tamtej pory nasz przyszły barista miał pecha w kontaktach ze zwierzętami.

Dwa lata później spadł z konia. Poobijał się przy tym całkiem mocno, przy okazji nauczył się kląć.

Cztery miesiące po upadku szalony kogut zaatakował naszego bohatera i Geralt zaczął powoli rozumieć, że nie należało lekceważyć potęgi zwierząt.

Zwłaszcza, że w wieku piętnastu lat nie sprawdził zawartości swoich zimowych butów i niechcący wdepnął w truchełko Bogu ducha winnej myszy.

Do czasu studiów miał święty spokój, jeżeli chodziło o wypadki związane ze zwierzakami. Jednak do dnia, gdy kot zwalił mu na głowę cztery tomy encyklopedii. Wtedy właśnie Geralt przypomniał sobie o psie, koniu, kogucie oraz myszy i doszedł do wniosku, że jednak trzeba być ostrożnym i nie ufać zbytnio czemukolwiek, co nie było człowiekiem. Ostrożność przede wszystkim.

Toteż zachował powściągliwość w dniu, gdy Iorweth wpadł do Niespodzianki i krzyknął "EJ SŁUCHAJCIE!" zwracając na siebie uwagę aż dwóch klientów — czyli Saski oraz pana Berdnarda Dukata.

O Bernardzie Dukacie wypadało powiedzieć dwa czy trzy zdania. Był nieco starszym, bardzo polskim mężczyzną, a polskość odznaczała się w jego osobie niesamowitą ilością łaciny podwórkowej, którą potrafił umiejętnie wplatać w wypowiedzi. Bernard wyróżniał się łysinką i nieco krzywymi okularami osadzonymi na garbatym nosie; w godzinach pracy chodził w garniturze, czasem z rozpiętym przy kołnierzu guzikiem. Do Niespodzianki zaglądał niemal codziennie, ponieważ w sąsiedztwie znajdował się zakład pogrzebowy Dobra Nowina, którego był akurat właścicielem.

Wracając do Iorwetha. Jak zostało wspomniane, wpadł do Niespodzianki i krzyknął przetoczone już wcześniej słowa i prawie potykając się o własne stopy dopadł do lady. W rękach trzymał odwrócony dnem do dołu kapelusz koloru czerwonego.

— Ej, ej to jest ważne, patrz, Geralt! — I już wyciągał przykrycie głowy w kierunku baristy, gdy ten zmierzył chłopaka przeciągłym spojrzeniem i nawet nie zerknął na pokazywany przedmiot.

— Co ci się stało? — spytał Geralt. Nie, żeby go Iorweth cokolwiek obchodził, skąd? Pytał z czystej ciekawości.

— Co? Mi?

— Ci.

— Tobie — poprawiła Saskia siedząca z boku lady. Przed nią stała szklanka z jaskółkami i napoczęty rogalik nadziewany toffie.

— Tobie. Biłeś się z kimś?

Iorweth dotknął swojej twarzy. Faktycznie wyglądał jak po bójce — miał podbite prawe oko i rozciętą wargę, a jego ubranie było brudne i nieco obszarpane, już nie wspominając o włosach będących w totalnym nieładzie.

— Nie, nie biłem się — odparł mrukliwie.

— To ciebie bili? — spytał z kąta Bernard. — Czy raczej kopali ciężkimi buciorami po mordzie?

— Vernon cię dopadł? — wtrąciła znów Saskia. — Właśnie wydawało mi się, że cię szukał od kilku dni. Czym ty mu znowu podpadłeś?

— Nie podpadłem — zaprzeczył chłopak kładąc nakrycie głowy na ladzie. — On po prostu znowu tak bez powodu!

— Może to tak z ukrywanej miłości? — zakpił Bernard. — Bywają tacy sfiksowani w tych czasach, kurwa jego mać.

Iorweth jakby pisnął i zasłonił twarz kapeluszem. Po chwili się jednak zorientował i odłożył czapkę z powrotem na blat.

— Ale ja nie o tym chciałem, okej? — powiedział, nieświadomy ciemnego rumieńca na swoich policzkach. — To przyniosłem, patrzcie.

I Geralt oraz Saskia posłusznie nachylili się do kapelusza, aby spojrzeć na jego zawartość. W środku, na zwiniętych szmatach oraz paru liściach, leżała wiewiórka.

— Co to, kurwa, jest? — spytał Bernard stojący za Iorwethem. — Na cholerę ci ten chędożony gryzoń?

— Ona ma chyba złamaną łapkę — odparł Iorweth. — Nie mogłem jej tak zostawić. Jeszcze jakiś kot by się do niej dorwał albo pies i co wtedy?

— I dlatego postanowiłeś ją przynieść do mnie? — zapytał Geralt. — Genialne posunięcie. Gratuluję. Weź go stąd, zanim ktoś przyjdzie i doniesie na mnie do szefa.

— Ale co ja mam z nią zrobić?!

— Teraz nad tym myślisz? Miałeś zamiar ją tutaj zostawić?

Iorweth wziął kapelusz i usiadł przy ladzie koło Saski. Ledwo wdrapał się na wysoki stołek.

— N-nie miałem zamiaru jej tutaj zostawić. Ale tam tym bardziej nie mogłem! Leżała taka połamana w stercie liści i ledwo się ruszała. Myślałem, żeby ją zabrać do jakiegoś weterynarza czy coś, ale ja nie wiem, gdzie tu jakiś jest.

— Poza tym, że byłoby już za późno, żeby cię ten najbliższy przyjął — dodała Saskia zerkając na zegarek.

— Nie wezmę go na noc do domu, bo mój kot ją jeszcze dopadnie i co wtedy?

— Może ja ją wezmę? — spytał Bernard opierając łokcie o ladę i zerkając z ukosa na Iorwetha. — Z takiego futerka byłby fajny futerał na komóreczkę. Geralt, jeszcze jedną kawę, jeśli można.

I _**brzdęk!**_ do puszeczki na napiwki wpadło okrągłe pięć złotych. Barista uśmiechnął się życzliwie, odwrócił się od kasy i zaczął robić napój.

— Tak nie można! — jęknął Iorweth przysuwając do siebie kapelusz.

— Młody ma rację — odparł Geralt. — Ty, Talar, tych swoich futerałów masz już od zatrzepania, a my nie mamy ani jednego ocieplacza na szklanki.

— Nie straszcie Iorwetha — wtrąciła w końcu Saskia. — Będzie miał koszmary po nocach. I w ogóle dobrze by było coś tej wiewiórce dać jeść, bo skoro taka połamana to pewnie nie znalazła nic do żarcia czy coś. Co w ogóle jedzą wiewiórki?

— Kaszę?

— Czemu kaszę?

Barista wzruszył ramionami i postawił na ladzie gotową kawę. Bernard posłodził napój jedną łyżeczką cukru i zamieszał uderzając sztućcem o boki filiżanki.

— Przecież to nie jest człowiek — mruknęła dziewczyna. — Nie jada kaszy.

Cisza przez chwilę. Iorweth wyciągnął z torby tablet, wydębił od Geralt hasło do tamtejszego WiFi i zaczął wystukiwać coś na ekranie. W końcu się odezwał:

— Jej pożywienie stanowią nasiona, pędy, grzyby, owoce, ale także owady, jaja i pisklęta. — Co brzmiało jak cytat. — Wiewiórki są zagrożone! Są w kategorii niższego ryzyka! — dodał skonsternowany.

— Jaja powiadasz? — odezwał się Bernard, ignorując przeciągłe spojrzenia Saski i Geralta. — Ależ skąd, swoich jej nie dam, nie macie się czego obawiać! Ale dziękuję za troskę. Może ją tym o poczęstować? — spytał wskazując na syrop do kawy o smaku orzechowym. — Baśki lubią orzechy, to może i w tym zasmakuje.

— Nie radziłbym, jeszcze się upije — mruknął barista.

— Wiedziałem, że coś dolewasz do tego świństwa! A jak pytam to nieee, nie ma tutaj alkoholu, nie mamy koncesji! Ty, kurwa, patrz, jakiego ja mam na ciebie teraz haka w razie czego. Tylko uważaj.

 _Polak_ , pomyślał z westchnieniem Geralt. Chętnie pogroziłby klientowi i jeszcze chętniej nagadałby mu co nieco, ale niestety. W tym wymiarze i w tej rzeczywistości Bernard Dukat zwany Talarem był stałym klientem Niespodzianki i czasem trzeba było zgrywać uległego i skruszonego. Ale wiadomym było, że wszystko co dobre, musiało się wkrótce skończyć. Wypadało Geraltowi po prostu zaczekać...

— No to chyba jednak nie mamy nic dla niej do zjedzenia — powiedział barista. — Jakieś owoce niby, ale zamrożone albo w deserach. To by jej zaszkodziło, nie?

— Trochę się przejąłeś tą wiewiórką, hmmm? — spytała Saskia uśmiechając się tajemniczo. — Jednak masz trochę serca?

— Wiewiórki są takie małe i nieporadne. — Geralt odwzajemnił uśmiech. — Trzeba je bronić, jak naszych mniejszych braci.

— Jestem pewny — wtrącił nagle Iorweth. — Że zagryzły by cię na śmierć! Tylko byś się położył spać, tylko byś zmrużył oczy, a ona CHAPS! — Tutaj chłopak wykonał gwałtowny ruch ręką w kierunku Geralta. — Ci do gardła, a ty umierasz!

Barista miał wrażenie, że Iorweth tak właśnie okazywał zazdrość — utożsamił się z wiewiórką i zagroził, żeby nie zbliżać się do jego ukochanej.

— Albo odgryzłaby ci jaja, eheheee — przerwał krótką, niezręczną ciszę Bernard, co w sumie i tak nie poprawiło tej nagle napiętej atmosfery. Geralt zajął się powolnym myciem ekspresu, Saskia wyjęła z torebki paczkę chusteczek i zaczęła wycierać krew z twarzy niezadowolonego Iorwetha, Talar w końcu poczłapał na swoje miejsce w rogu sali. Nikt się nie odezwał ani słowem i dzięki Melitele drzwi się otworzyły i przyszedł kolejny klient. Podszedł on do lady i spojrzał za baristą, zerkając ukradkiem na siedzącą obok młodzież.

— Dzień dobry — odezwał się w końcu. Geralt podszedł, odpowiedział tymi samymi słowami. — Dzisiaj wezmę zwykłą, czarną, na wynos. Dużą.

Rzucił na blat swoją roboczą torbę i zaczął szperać za portfelem. Barista czekał cierpliwie. Zawsze był cierpliwy, kiedy chodziło o pieniądze. No, dobra, prawie zawsze — wyjątkiem była wypłata, która miesiąc w miesiąc była przelewana nie prędzej i nie później niż dziesiątego.

— Czarny dzień dzisiaj — szepnął Iorweth. Pozostali, oprócz Talara, spojrzeli na niego zdezorientowani. — No bo tak wszyscy czarną kawę zamawiają — wytłumaczył.

— Rozumiem, że ty też chcesz? — spytał Geralt, zdecydowanie mniej przyjaznym tonem niż parę minut wcześniej. W końcu chłopak nic nie zamówił -po prostu wparował do kawiarni drąc się i dramatyzując, zajął miejsce, zepsuł atmosferę i jeszcze nie chciał żadnej kawy.

— N-nie, ja już chyba pójdę — odparł zsiadając z krzesła i chowając tablet do torby. Wziął w ręce kapelusz i przeszedł koło Saski. — Muszę iść, powinienem poszukać jakiegoś weterynarza czy coś... Wymyślić co z nią zrobić.

— Co tam masz? — zainteresował się klient. Chłopak machinalnie przytulił do piersi nakrycie głowy, ale po chwili wyciągnął je w kierunku mężczyzny.

— Wiewiórkę. Ma złamaną łapkę.

— Och! Czekaj, czekaj. — Zapłacił za napój i wrzucił jakieś dwie monety do puszeczki. — Co zamierzasz z nią zrobić?

Geralt przechylił głowę w zaciekawieniu, bacznie przyglądając się klientowi. Dał napiwek, więc trzeba było go zapamiętać. Nawet było po czym — człeczyna miał niesamowicie wysokie czoło i długie, ciemne kudły. Mówił spokojnie, przeciągając samogłoski. Barista miał wrażenie, że skądś mężczyznę kojarzył. Wiadomo, że czasem kupował u nich kawę, ale coś ponad to. Coś robił, czymś się zajmował. Cholera, Geralt nie mógł sobie przypomnieć.

— Mam pomysł, wiesz? — powiedział klient po wysłuchaniu Iorwetha. — Mój sąsiad jest weterynarzem, a akurat idę do domu. Wezmę tego gryzonia od ciebie i mu przekażę, na pewno coś na to wszystko zaradzi. Nie ma co męczyć stworzenia.

— Poważnie? — niemal zawołał chłopak. — Ej to super! T-tylko ten kapelusz. Lubię go. A nie mam nic innego, żeby ją gdzieś przełożyć. I jeszcze coś byśmy jej przez przypadek zrobili czy coś.

— Oj, po co te nerwy? Jutro rano będę szedł do pracy to zostawię ten twój kapelutek tutaj i sobie po prostu odbierzesz. Tak chyba lepiej niż wymieniać się telefonami, prawda?

— Nie byłoby problemu — wtrącił Geralt. _Gdyby ktoś najpierw nas, czyli kawiarnię, uwzględnił w planach_ , chciał dokończyć, jednak w porę ugryzł się w język. — Nie ma problemu. Dzięki, że pytacie.

Konsternacja przez chwilę.

— To biorę wiewiórę i lecę — powiedział mężczyzna. — Dziękuję za kawę i do jutra. — Wziął kapelusz w jedną rękę, kawę w drugą, odwrócił się na pięcie, przy drzwiach rzucił jeszcze krótkie — Va faill. — I wyszedł.

Iorweth stał przez chwilę i właściwie nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Patrzył za klientem, nie zastanawiając się czy powinien iść, czy zamówić kawę.

— O Jezu! — krzyknął nagle. — Aen Seidhe! — I wybiegł z kawiarni bez najkrótszego słowa pożegnania. Geralt nie był pewny, czy chłopak pobiegł za kawą, kapeluszem z wiewiórką czy tamtym gościem. W sumie barista nie chciał tego wiedzieć.

— Znalazł kolejnego fana swojego ulubionego zespołu — wytłumaczyła Saskia. — Może przestanie mi truć tyłek.

Geralt przytaknął i zaczął wycierać ladę. Przypomniał sobie nagle, że przecież nazajutrz ma wolne i może przy odrobinie Iorwethowego szczęścia Lambert nie wywali kapelusza do kosza, ani nie podaruje bezdomnemu, który niemal codziennie przychodzi żebrać o kawę.

A Iorweth, jak zauważył Geralt, był nieco pechową jednostką.

I zazdrosną.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiem, że gdzieś w połowie powinno się znaleźć odniesienie do tego dzieciństwa znowu, ale jakoś nie miałam pomysłu i siły, żeby gdzieś jeszcze to wcisnąć.
> 
> Następny chapter nieprędko, bo grupa skanlacyjna wyciśnie z moich oczu wszelkie poty, nerwy i korzonki.


	4. Herbata jaśminowa i serniczek z truskaweczkami własnej hodowli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nadzieja umiera ostatnia.  
> Miałam to napisane dwa lata temu, na gwiazdkę 2013, ale coś mi przeszkodziło i nie dokończyłam. Potem parę razy próbowałam do tego podejść, ale niestety miłość do Wieśka mi minęła jako taka.  
> Dostałam miłego aska na tumblrze (pozdrawiam ♥ ), odgrzebałam, przeczytałam i postanowiłam dokończyć rozdział. Nie wiem czy i kiedy będą kolejne, mind you. Ale dobrze się bawiłam pisząc toto. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się ten chapter spodoba, hehehe.  
> I w ogóle, w TW3 nie grałam niestety :( Mój PC mimo że nowy, to jednak na trzeciego Wieśka za słaby.

Prawie nikt nie wiedział, co studiował niegdyś Geralt. Na pewno nie był to kierunek filologiczny, stosunków międzynarodowych czy prawny. I w sumie żaden z kumpli oraz klientów naszego baristy nie próbował doszukiwać się prawdy. Wiadomym było, że Geralt ukończył kształcenie na drugim roku, a z jakich przyczyn – to kolejna tajemnica.

O wszystkim wiedział jedynie Lambert i jeden ze stałych bywalców Niespodzianki, który pojawiał się w kawiarni przynajmniej raz w tygodniu. Dethmold, bo tak brzmiało imię owego bywalca, studiował na tym samym wydziale co swego czasu Geralt i na swoim kierunku był całkiem sławną personą, chociaż kompletnie nielubianą. A przynajmniej tak wywnioskował barista po kilku rozmowach ze wspomnianym klientem.

Dethmold Jezu To Znowu On może i dostawał stypendium, może i miał wysoki iloraz "yntelygency", ale był przy tym zbyt zapatrzony w siebie, nachalny i wredny. Wrednoty tej nie okazywał akurat w stosunku do Geralta, a do wszystkich innych, którzy byli w pobliżu baristy i z nim rozmawiali.

Geralt doskonale wiedział, co było przyczyną tego dziwnego zachowania Dethmolda. Wiedział i się trochę tego wszystkiego brzydził. Żeby nie było – był człowiekiem tolerancyjnym, jak na współczesnego mężczyznę przystało, jednak tolerancja ta opierała się na prostym założeniu "nic do nich nie mam póki nie wejdą mi w drogę". Dethmold Geraltowi parę razy w drogę wszedł i oto jedyne uczucia jakie teraz barista żywił do wspomnianego studenta to niechęć i odraza.

Bo Dethmold, drodzy państwo, był zakochany w Geralcie. Uprzykrzająca rzecz, szczerze powiedziawszy, gdyż adorator zawsze musiał przyleźć do Niespodzianki akurat wtedy, gdy barista próbował milej porozmawiać z jakąś powabną klientką. Kiedy Dethmold zauważał, że Geralt starał się poderwać dziewoję, zaczynał swoją paradę dziwaczności, poprzez wołanie na swojego ukochanego per "wilczku", "koteczku", "myszko" czy "pysiaczku". Geralt po każdym takim incydencie obiecywał sobie i przysięgał w duchu, że naśle na niego jednego ze swoich klientów. Taki Vernon na przykład, nadawał się idealnie, aby skopać Dethmoldowi to i owww... dupę, znaczy.

A już na pewno poszczuje tego studencika Vernonem, jeśli przez niego nie wyjdzie mu z Saskią, cholera jasna mać.

Można było powiedzieć, że wykrakał. Bo oto w sobotę, parę dni przed wigilią Bożego Narodzenia, do Niespodzianki przyszła Saskia, a chwilę po niej do kawiarni wparował Dethmold, jakby po zwęszeniu niebezpieczeństwa ze strony konkurencji. Geralt starał się zachować zimną krew, być w pełni profesjonalnym sprzedawcą i nie wywalić studenta za drzwi. W końcu niedługo święta, trzeba być dla innych miłym, prawda? I trzeba zapracować na premię noworoczną (na jeśli w ogóle mógł na nią liczyć; właściciel Niespodzianki to skąpiec jakich mało).

— Co nowego polecacie? — spytała dziewczyna. — Dawno mnie u was nie było, może jakieś nowości wam wpadły?

— Zimowy specjał — odparł Geralt, powstrzymując uśmiech. — Zamieć.

— Zimowy specjał mówisz. Nie zdradzasz nic więcej, więc zakładam, że albo to tajemnica, albo niespodzianka.

— Niespodzianka — wtrącił nagle Dethmold. — Ale nie wiem, czy ci się spodoba. Jest trochę taka... hm... szowinistyczna, bym powiedział.

— Zamieć wbrew pozorom nie jest po to, aby kogoś ostudzić — powiedział barista, umiejętnie ignorując Dethmolda. Saskia jedynie spojrzała na studenta z ukosa i przeniosła swoje zainteresowanie z powrotem na Geralta. — W innych kawiarniach taką kawę nazwali by po prostu piernikową. Ale nas to nie jest zwyczajna piernikowa.

— Swoją nazwę pewnie zawdzięcza tym, że pasuje, aby się rozgrzać, gdy za oknem śnieg i zawierucha?

— Zamieć idealna na zamieć, krótko mówiąc — sapnął Dethmold. — Wielka filozofia. Geralt, kochaniutki, proszę o srebrną latte. Przyda mi się coś na osłodzenie dzisiejszego niepowodzenia — westchnął ciężko. Położył na blat wyliczone pieniądze i usiadł na wysokim taborecie, tuż obok kontuaru.

Barista przyjął zapłatę i ostentacyjnie nie zapytał czym wspomniane niepowodzenie było. Zamiast tego skierował swoje zainteresowanie na Saskię.

— Dla ciebie? — spytał.

— Skoro już zachęcasz mnie tą Zamiecią — odparła dziewczyna szperając w portfelu za drobnymi. — Ale wezmę stalową, bo muszę mieć na bilet. Karta mi się skończyła i raczej nie opłaca mi się ładować.

— Co, już nie masz zajęć? — zainteresował się Geralt nabijając cenę na kasę i przyjmując drobne. Zaraz odwrócił się do ekspresu.

— Teraz mam mało przedmiotów, więc połowę tygodnia siedzę tak naprawdę w domu. A jeszcze ferie, to już w ogóle.

— Co studiujesz? — wtrącił nagle Dethmold. Saskia znów spojrzała na niego krzywo i przystąpiła z nogi na nogę, trochę chyba zirytowana tym krótkim pytaniem. Ale nie potrafiła go zignorować.

— Stosunki międzynarodowe.

— Stosunki międzynarodowe — powtórzył z szyderczym śmiechem. — Kto by pomyślał? A, że tak zapytam, co po studiach?

Geralt odwrócił się do nich tyłem. Nie powinien zostawić Saski na pastwę tego cholernego studencika, ale barista musiał skorzystać z okazji. Wierzył w inteligencję dziewczyny; wierzył, że sobie poradzi.

— Nie, nie sądzę, abym marnowała teraz swój czas — usłyszał ją. — Znaczy, faktycznie w tym momencie marnuję, bo akurat zaspokajam swoje masochistyczne zachcianki i odpowiadam na twoje durne pytania...

Mężczyzna wyciągnął z kieszeni komórkę i wystukał szybko wiadomość:

„Gdzie jesteś??????”

Ilość znaków zapytania była bardzo istotnym elementem w SMSach Geralta. Odbiorca takiego elektronicznego telegramu mógł łatwo domyślić się co kryje się za pytaniem, które zadał barista. Na przykład jeden taki znak interpunkcyjny wyrażał spokój ducha i generalne odprężenie – „pytam z ciekawości, pytam aby uzyskać informację”. Dwa lub trzy pytajniki oznaczały lekkie zdziwienie – „jak to „wódka wyszła”???”. Od czterech do sześciu mówiły o irytacji i ponagleniu, często też były wołaniem o pomoc. No, a od siedmiu w górę zdarzały się naprawdę rzadko – kiedy w komórce zacięła się klawiatura, albo nie mógł pojąć jakiejś istotnej rzeczy.

Geralt zaczął robić kawę dla Saski, bardzo licząc na to, że za chwilę dostanie odpowiedź od swojego potencjalnego wybawiciela. Zdarzało się czasem, że Vernon nie odpisywał cały dzień, może nawet dwa, lub trzy, potem rzucając już wyrobione wytłumaczenie „bo zaspałem”. Barista nigdy nie szukał w tym jakiekolwiek logiki.

— Zamieć — powiedział mężczyzna stawiając specjał Niespodzianki na ladzie. Omal nie dodał „dla mojej ulubionej klientki”, ale nie chciał, aby Dethmold zrobił coś dziewczynie. A studenta było na to stać. Można było poznać po jego oczach, teraz aż kipiących złością i zazdrością.

— Życzę powodzenia zatem — mruknął Dethmold, najwyraźniej mając nadzieję, że Saskia weźmie kawę i pójdzie hen, daleko. — Być może kiedyś znajdziesz pracę w zawodzie.

Dziewczyna słusznie uznała, że nie warto marnować więcej czasu. Odeszła do swojego ulubionego stolika, wyjęła notebooka i zaczęła coś na mi działać. Może wyżalała się na blogu, chociaż Geralt wolałby, aby Saskia nie przejmowała się tym całym Dethmoldem. Szkoda energii.

— No i posłuchaj — zaświergotał student. Barista nie chciał słuchać, więc wziął się za czyszczenie ekspresu. — Nie zdobyłem maksymalnej ilości punktów na tym kole, co go dzisiaj miałem! Wyobrażasz to sobie? Ale ja wiem, co się stało. Ten pajac co obok mnie siedział tak mnie rozproszył, że w jednym zadaniu zrobiłem błąd! Jednego punkcika mi zabrakło, rozumiesz? Jednego! Niewybaczalne. Ja temu facetowi będę musiał coś powiedzieć jak go tylko zobaczę. Tak mu nagadam, że rzuci te studia jeszcze tego samego dnia.

Albo ci wpierdoli w ciemnym zaułku, pomyślał Geralt. zapłaciłbym mu za to. Całą pensję bym mu oddał.

Będzie musiał podpytać Saski, kiedy zamierzają dać kolejny koncert. Być może udałoby się namówić Lamberta i resztę, żeby poszli razem z nim i sprawiali wrażenie zadowolonych czy coś. Dzieciaki najwidoczniej były pełne pasji. Oddawali się graniu i śpiewaniu, nie chlali po kątach. Takich trzeba było wspierać; trzeba im dać przykład z góry.

Pomijając, że Geralt będąc w wieku Saski pił na okrągło i żadnemu twórczemu procesowi nie oddał się ani razu.

— Jutro mam kolejne koło, ale to już jestem na niego przygotowany, wiesz? Siedziałem no dosłownie cały dzień i kułem, i kułem, i kułem.

— To, że kułeś, nie znaczy, że zrozumiałeś — wymsknęło się Geraltowi. Kątem oka dostrzegł zdziwienie powolutku pojawiające się na twarzy Dethmolda. Ten barista! Jak on śmiał?!

 _ **DZYNNN!**_ rozległo się, niemal chwalebnie i radośnie. Zabrzmiało niczym dzwon zwiastujący rychłe wybawienie od wszelkich bólów i wszelkiego cierpienia. Chwała Panu na wysokości. Chwała Melitele. Chwała wszystkim, którzy ponad ludźmi. Chwała Vernonowi Roche'owi, który pojawił się w drzwiach kawiarni, mówiąc donośnie:

— Ja pierdole, ale zimno.

— Vernon! — zawołali wspólnie Geralt i Saskia. Geralt chyba z ulgi, Saskia z zaskoczenia.

Barista podejrzewał już, że dziewczyna znała Roche'a, choćby po ostatniej wizycie poturbowanego Iorwetha. Wszelkie siniaki i zadrapania były sprawką Vernona, bo Saskia na nikogo innego nie wskazała. Geralt dziwił się jednak, że studentka przywitała chłopaka z tak wielkim entuzjazmem.

Był młodszy od naszego protagonisty. Chodził chyba do klasy maturalnej, uczył się kiepsko, ale miał rozległe znajomości i to głównie dzięki nim barista zaprzyjaźnił się z Vernonem. Czasem przy kawie w rozmowie wychodziły różne Geraltowe problemy, na które Roche miał jedno z najskuteczniejszych rozwiązań – „masz tutaj telefon, do takiego gościa”. Goście tacy załatwiali sprawę od ręki, oczywiście po uprzednim zdradzeniu, że ma się wspólnych znajomych. Ludzie Vernona lubili, chociaż chłopaczek bywał porywczy i agresywny. Mówił, co mu ślina na język przyniosła, ale... ale w głębi serca był dobrym człowiekiem, jak to się zwykło mówić.

Zagadką było, dlaczego z Iorwethem za sobą nie przepadali. Może Vernon też patrzył w stronę Saski i wkurzał go upierdliwy fan? Czy to znaczyło, że Geralt miał w Roche'u rywala do pięknej wokalistki?

Zdrajca, pomyślał barista, gdy Vernon ruszył do dziewczyny, aby zamienić z nią parę słów. Niemal usiadł w sąsiednim fotelu, ale się opamiętał i podszedł do baru i zajął miejsce koło Dethmolda. Student zerknął na Roche'a kątem oka, ale się nie przejął i kontynuował tyradę na temat swojego (nie)powodzenia na studiach.

— Pierwsze terminy mam pod koniec stycznia, ale może uda mi się załatwić wszystko wcześniej i będę miał dłuższe fer...

— Herbatę jaśminową — wtrącił bezczelnie Roche. — Macie najlepsze herbaty jaśminowe. Na pewno będę coś do tego domawiał, to ci potem zapłacę.

Zignorował spojrzenie Dethmolda, znów pełne oburzenia i niedowierzania.

— Dla ulubionego kapitana mojej ulubionej drużyny — odparł Geralt przesadnie słodkim tonem. — Oczywiście, herbatka jaśminowa. A może jakiś serniczek do tego? Lambert zrobił twój ulubiony, z truskaweczkami.

— Oj no nie wiem, nie wiem — zaświergotał Vernon. Oparł brodę na dłoniach i nachylił się do baristy. — Gdyby poszło cycki to bym się skusił, ale ostatnio znów mi poszło w tyłek. Muszę się ograniczać.

— Ależ mój drogi, nie zauważyłem, aby ciebie przybyło. Jak zwykle przesadzasz.

— Wypadało mi odmówić. Ale w porządku, daj mi taki tyci kawałeczek — palcami wskazał jak tyci ten kawałek ma być. Długość około dwóch centymetrów, ma się rozumieć.

— Hihi, taki tyci — przedrzeźniał barista. Nachylił się do klienta i pokazał na jeszcze bardziej tyci odcinek. — Może taki tyci?

— Iihihi. No, taki, dokładnie taki. Jak ty mnie dobrze rozumiesz.

Wyglądali jak dwaj idioci, ewentualnie jak dwa zakochane w sobie ptaszki, zależy kto by na to patrzył.

Geralt odwrócił się, aby zagotować wodę na herbatę i nałożyć ciasta, zostawiając Dethmolda w gestii Vernona. Ufał chłopakowi. Wiedział, że się go pozbędzie. Zaczął odliczać czas; na razie dał Roche'owi pięć minut. Jeśli wykurzy studencika szybciej, postawi facetowi kawę, i to nawet srebrną.

  


A Vernon wiedział, co było problemem baristy. Nie raz słyszał opowieści o upierdliwym Dethmoldzie, który przychodził i terroryzował ładne dziewczyny. Roche nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby Saskia też została przez niego zwyzywana i wyśmiana, zwłaszcza, jeśli siedziała dalej od baru. Ale może lubiła tamten stolik...

Nieważne, trzeba było przepędzić tego gościa. Niestety nie da rady, aby przepędzić go raz na zawsze, bo jeśli gość zadurzył się w Geralcie (Roche nie był, kurna, ślepy) to wróci do Niespodzianki prędzej czy później. Jednak barista specjalnie wysłał Vernonowi SMSa, z niejakim wołaniem o pomoc, więc trzeba było przybyć koledze na ratunek. Znowu. Nie żeby Roche narzekał. Lubił Geralta i obydwaj sobie nawzajem pomagali.

ALE. Jeśli chodzi o to, że Dethmold przeszkadzał bariście poderwać Saskię, to sorry stary – studenta przegonię, ale u Saski nie masz szans.

Przeniósł spojrzenie z pleców kolegi i zaczął wpatrywać się intensywnie i bez przerwy w Dethmolda. Trwało to dłuższy czas, aż w końcu tamten zerknął przelotnie na Roche'a. Przelotnie, znaczy tyle, ile mogło trwać szybkie mrugnięcie, to tak dla zobrazowania przelotności.

— I co się gapisz? — warknął wściekle Vernon. — Co, człowieka nie widziałeś? A może masz jakiś problem? Matka nie uczyła, że to niegrzecznie się tak wpatrywać w ludzi?

— T-ty się na mnie gapisz! — sapnął Dethmold.

— Zmieniamy temat, co? Nie zmieniaj tematu! Mów, co się tak wpatrujesz! O, patrzcie, udaje, że wcale tak nie jest! Obłapia mnie taki spojrzeniami, noż kurwa mać! Nigdzie nie można spokojnie posiedzieć, tylko wszędzie ci... no... kochający! Inaczej! Do cholery!

— Bardzo proszę się nie kłócić — mruknął bez przekonania Geralt, mieszając łyżeczką wodę na tyle długo, aby wrzątek odpowiednio rozpuścił się w filiżance.

— Zboczeniec taki, kurwa! — darł się dalej Vernon. Szturchnął Dethmolda nie za mocno, ale na tyle zdecydowanie, aby student wreszcie wstał z krzesła. — Lepiej stąd spadaj, zanim wezwę policję, że mnie molestujesz seksualnie! Czuję się przy tobie niepewnie! Obrażony! Naruszasz moją przestrzeń osobistą!

Obaj zmierzali w kierunku wyjścia. Dethmold przyciskał do piersi swój neseserek i rozglądał się zdezorientowany, najwyraźniej szukając jakiegoś oparcia w Geralcie. Ten zajął się właśnie odkrajaniem kawałka sernika.

— A paszoł ty won! I nie wracaj!

— W-wrócę! Z policją! — Dethmold jakby odzyskał nagle głos. — To jest miejsce publiczne i ja... ja cię nie napastuję! Ty mnie kaleczysz! Ty się na mnie gapiłeś!

— Ty widziałeś się w lustrze?! Nikt normalny by się na ciebie nie lampił, oszołomie! Wynocha, wynocha! — I zamknął za tamtym drzwi starając się, aby dzwonek zabrzmiał dostatecznie głośno.

Wygrany Vernon wrócił na swoje miejsce, rozluźniony, uśmiechnięty oraz rozradowany na widok ulubionego sernika.

— Trzy minuty — powiedział wesoło Geralt nawet nie trudząc się o neutralny ton i zachowanie pozoru bezstronnego sprzedawcy. — Twój chlubny rekord załatwiania moich problemów. Jestem ci dłużny do końca swojej marnej zmiany.

— To nałóż mi więcej tego sernika — sapnął z uśmiechem Vernon. Usiadł na wcześniejszym miejscu Dethmolda, lecz obrócił się bokiem do lady, a przodem do Saski. — Jak tam, po drugiej stronie przeklętej mgły?

Przeklęta mgła nie powstała po przebudzeniu klątwy, jak się zwykło przypuszczać. Przeklętą mgłą mieszkańcy miasta nazywali smog, który zawisł nad budynkami i nigdzie nie chciał się ruszać, obrażony na brak wiatru i palone w piecach domostw opony i plastiki.

— Na zachodzie bez zmian — odparła dziewczyna. Zamknęła laptopa, wzięła kawę i przesiadła się na krzesło koło Roche'a. — Tylko ty mi powiedz wreszcie, co on ci takiego zrobił? Nie udawaj zaskoczonego, o Iorwetha pytam.

Geralt szybko niczym bełt plus dwa wystrzelony z Kuszy Włosa Olbrzyma zmienił swoje położenie ze stacji "Zmywak" na "Ploteczki przy barze". Oparł łokcie o kontuar, brodę o dłonie i zaczął się intensywnie wpatrywać w Vernona.

— N-nic nie zrobił... — odparł z wahaniem Roche. — On po prostu... No, spójrz na niego. Jak on mnie wkurwia, tego nie ogarniesz.

— Chłopak i tak ma ciężko — odparła Saskia smutno. — Doskonale wiesz, co przeszedł w swoim życiu i co do tej pory przechodzi. Na dodatek czuje się samotny i... — Położyła rękę na dłoni Vernona. Geralt odchylił się od nich nieznacznie, jakby urażony tym gestem. — Naprawdę, spróbuj dać mu trochę spokoju. Bądź miły. On tego teraz potrzebuje. Zbliża się rocznica...

Barista prychnął w myślach na nagłą atmosferę smutku i rozpaczy. Na dodatek ci dwoje się, o zgrozo, dotykali. W dodatku Saskia mówiła łagodnie, jakby rozmawiała z dzieckiem i próbowała mu wytłumaczyć, że to co robi, jest złe. Znaczy, oczywiście, że jak Vernon napastuje Iorwetha to nie do końca jest słuszne, ale dorosłe dupy to się policją straszy, a nie rozmawia jak z przedszkolakami.

— Niczego nie obiecuję — mruknął Roche. — Mógłby, no wiesz, on sam trochę tak przystopować. Jego obsesja jest niezdrowa.

— Jak ci sernik nie smakuje to mi powiedz, a nie go rozdziabałeś na całym talerzu — wtrącił Geralt. — Tylko truskawki nietknięte zostawiłeś. Dobry sernik?

— Zajebisty sernik.

— To żryj jak należy, a nie.

Odpowiedziało mu fuknięcie, prychnięcie, kilka słów niezadowolenia i w końcu mlaskanie przy dojadaniu ciasta. Barista mógł w końcu dowiedzieć się tego, co zostało pominięte przy rozmowie o Iorwecie.

— Co za rocznica? — spytał nie kryjąc zaintrygowania. Dziewczyna westchnęła przeciągle i zamieszała kawę. Popiła ją i odparła krótko:

_Nie powinnam ci tego mówić... ale niech stracę. Rok temu Iorweth postanowił zasmakować życia. W zimną, ciemną, grudniową noc wyruszył z domu, aby przeżyć przygodę. Przygoda ta miała go wiele kosztować, ale skąd miał wtedy o tym wiedzieć? Dziecko jeszcze z niego przecież, ledwo od spódnicy matki odskoczył... i czepił się mojej._

Vernon i Geralt mruknęli przytakująco.

_Doskonale wiedział, dokąd zmierzał. Według miejskich legend przy konkretnej ulicy, pod konkretną latarnią, stać miała kobieta..._

— Jeśli to o tym, jak on stracił dziewictwo to ja tego nie chcę słuchać — powiedział szybko barista.

_Też bym nie chciała. A więc stać miała tam kobieta. Kobieta postury pięknej – talia osy, zgrabne nogi; piersi miała niemałe, a twarz piękną, okrągłą, z ładnymi czarnymi oczami i pełnymi ustami. Wątpliwej reputacji dama patrzyła pewnie, nic nie robiła sobie z lekkich zmarszczek, które pojawiały się na jej skórze przy każdym uśmiechu. Jak była ubrana? Tego chyba nikt nie pamięta, ale na pewno miała na sobie płaszcz i buty emu._

— Skąd pewność?

_No przecież wiem, jak się ubieram na zimę, do cholery._

— To czemu jesteś wątpliwej reputacji?

_Daj mi dokończyć. Ahm. Chłopiec znalazł kobietę, podszedł do niej i zapytał nieśmiało o artefakt, którego szukał. "Mam go", odparła dama. "Lecz nie wiem, czy podołasz jego mocy". Iorweth spojrzał zawzięcie na rozmówczynię, kompletnie nieświadomy, że powinien wysmarkać nosa. "Podołam", powiedział pewnie. "Podołałem już wielu zadaniom w moim krótkim życiu. Nawet testy gimnazjalne zdałem". Urzekło to kobietę i sprzedała chłopcu artefakt o wartości miesięcznego karnetu na fitness w Manufakturze Pięknej Sylwetki Pani Jeziora._

— Czyli za ile?

— Bańka — odparł Vernon.

— To co on za to kupił? I czemu tak drogo?

_To nie koniec przygody chłopca. Ta miała się dopiero rozpocząć. Iorweth wrócił z artefaktem do domu i zamknął się w swoim pokoju. Po godzinie mieszkanie w którym miał gniazdo zajęło się ogniem. Po kolejnej godzinie nie było już czego ratować._

— Nie podołał?

_Nie podołał. Do dziś ma na prawej części twarzy szkaradną bliznę, która została po oparzeniach. W ogniu stracił wiele. Płyty ulubionego zespołu, hipsterskie ubrania, komputer i takie tam. Ale nic nie zmyło i nie zmyje z niego hańby, którą się okrył. Gdyż..._

— Nie podołał — dokończył Geralt. Wyprostował się i przechylił głowę w bok. Zastukał parę razy w blat, przez chwilę zastanawiając się, czy dopełnienie tej powieści nie leżało gdzieś między wierszami.

— To co ty mu sprzedałaś? — spytał.

— Jointa — odparła dziewczyna.

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że spalił chatę, bo nie potrafił zapalić skręta?

Saskia rozłożyła ręce.

— No, facet ma pecha, co poradzisz.

— Nie dość, że sprzedałaś mu jednego... jednego?

— No ba, że jednego. Jakbym mu więcej sprzedała to by się pewnie cały świat zjarał... znaczy, spalił.

— Sprzedałaś mu jednego skręta za stówę, to na dodatek spalił całe mieszkanie. Ja... Ja nie mam słów. Na dodatek Vernon nie zjadł truskawek. Dokąd ten świat zmierza?

Wspomniany znów fuknął, prychnął i powiedział pod nosem parę niemiłych słów. Ani Geralt, ani Saskia nie próbowali nawet go uświadomić, że na górnej wardze miał trochę bitej śmietany.

— Truskawki zostawiam na potem — mruknął w końcu Roche. — Na deser po deserze. Ale patrz, jaki talerzyk czysty, nie będziesz musiał myć.

— Ty chyba chcesz, żebym wyleciał z roboty — odparł Geralt.

— To sprezentuj tamtemu studentowi i powiedz, że ty z niego jadłeś.

— Nie przeraża cię, że ktoś może się masturbować do twojej śliny?

Nikt nie odpowiedział. Saskia patrzyła na niego przez chwilę z lekka zdziwiona, Vernon najwyraźniej wszystko rozważał.

— Jeśli to by była jakaś fajna laska — odparł w końcu.

— Dethmoldowi jednak trochę brakuje.

Zamilkli na krótki moment, każdy zajęty swoim kubkiem lub kawałkiem blatu. Geralt spryskał detergentem ladę przy kasie i zaczął ją przecierać okrągłymi, zamaszystymi ruchami. Barista już nie wiedział, co miał myśleć o Vernonie i Saski. Oboje pasowali do siebie jak wół do karety, a jednak była między nimi jakaś dziwna nić porozumienia. Geralt miał wrażenie, że oboje znali się od naprawdę dłuższego czasu i żadne z nich nie miało przed drugim tajemnic, lecz jednocześnie utrzymywali od siebie ledwo zauważalny dystans. Przyjaźń albo związek po przejściach? Być może.

Będzie trzeba w końcu porządnie podbić do Saski i umówić się na kaw... może lepiej na pizzę. Barista nie mógł już patrzeć na kawy.

Dziewczyna uniosła wzrok na Geralta, jakby odczytując jego myśli. Po chwili szepnęła "O, nie." Mężczyźni spojrzeli na nią pytająco. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się zamaszyście, niemalże łamiąc klamkę o ścianę, a dzwonek zadzwonił donośnie jak nigdy dotąd. Do Niespodzianki wpadł Iorweth, omal nie wywalając się na posadzce i w ogóle zapominając o zamknięciu za sobą. Po prostu wpadł i wrzasnął:

— GERALTSŁUCHAJTEGO!

I już miał podbiec do baristy, kiedy w porę zauważył Vernona. Zatrzymał się, zląkł niczym sarna i uskoczył pod ścianę piszcząc głośno i przeraźliwie.

A Roche jedynie prychnął i uniósł wzrok ku niebu, szukając wsparcia w suficie. Najlepiej, żeby ten zwalił się tu i teraz grzebiąc i Vernona, i Iorwetha.

— Co on tu robi?! — zapytał cienkim głosem Iorweth.

— Zamawiasz coś? — zignorował go nieczuły Geralt. Nie miał siły, cierpliwości i ochoty dyskutować z chłopakiem.

— C... co... E... Chyba...?

— Serniczek? — spytał z uśmiechem Vernon. — Ale to musiałbyś podejść i powiedzieć który, bo jest kilka rodzajów.

— Nie podejdę! Nie, kiedy ty tam siedzisz! Nie odzywaj się do mnie!

Geralt rozejrzał się za pilotem, aby móc ściszyć piski Iorwetha. Niestety, tego zbawiennego urządzenia nie było nigdzie w pobliżu.

— Vernon nic ci nie zrobi — westchnął barista. — On tu tylko siedzi i wpieprza truskawki, on nie przyszedł się bić.

— Nie wmówisz mi, że te zajady ma po truskawkach, a nie po zjedzonych elfich uszach! — odparł stanowczo Iorweth.

— Iorweth — wtrąciła się Saskia. — To nie sesja, ile razy ja mam cię na ziemię sprowadzać...? Przestań panikować i chodź usiąść. Mamy dobrą kawę, ciasto...

Chłopak wydał z siebie kilka bliżej nieokreślonych pisków.

— Bądź mężczyzną! NABIERZ CHARAKTERU! — krzyknęła znowu Saskia. Vernon aż zakrył uszy, a Geralt spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Wtedy barista doszedł do wniosku, że koniecznie, bez żadnego „ale”, musi iść na koncert Attack of Dragon. Iorweth znów zaskomlał, potem zapłakał. W końcu wyprostował się, tupnął gniewnie i wskazał na Roche'a swoim krótkim, trochę tłustym palcem.

— Vernon Roche! — zaczął donośnie. — Od czterech lat dowódca oddziałów specjalnych w służbie Króla Temerii. Odpowiedzialny za pacyfikację Podgórza Mahaka... Ma... Mahakamskiego! Łowca elfów, morderca kobiet i dzieci. Dwukrotnie odznaczony za męstwo w boju...!

Saskia zasłoniła twarz dłonią i oparła łokieć o kontuar.

— Iorweth, to nie sesja... — jęknęła zrozpaczona. Tymczasem Vernon odparł zgodnie:

— IORWETH! Zwykły sk... — zastanowił się. — Hipster.

— Długo czekałem na to spotkanie...! — kontynuował chłopak.

— Wcale nie czekałeś, unikałeś mnie jak ognia.

— Zamawiasz coś czy nie? — wtrącił Geralt. — Bo jak zaraz dostaniesz tą szmatą... — Pogroził ścierką w kierunku chłopaka.

— A co zamówiła Saskia? — spytał Iorweth jakby wracając do swojego (nie)codziennego charakteru. Dziewczyna westchnęła przeciągle.

— Herbatę jaśminową — odparł bez wahania barista i zignorował zbulwersowane spojrzenie Vernona. — Serniczek do tego?

— Jestem na diecie.

— To truskaweczek.

— Pewnie nafaszerowane chemią. Jest środek zimy.

— Lambert by cię pogonił aż do Odmętów. My żadnej chemii nie mamy. To świeże, zerwane latem truskawki, głęboko mrożone w naszej własnej zamrażarce.

— Dobre są — powiedział Vernon. — Chodź, masz, tak na poprawienie naszych stosunków. — Nadział jeden z nietkniętych owoców na widelczyk i skierował go w kierunku Iorwetha. Chłopak patrzył na niego niepewnie przez dłuższy moment, zerkając czasem na oferowaną truskawkę. W końcu podszedł parę kroków i znów przystanął, zmarszczył brwi. Odczekał kolejny moment, jakby upewniając się, że Vernon nie rzuci się na niego i nie wbije widelec w gardło Iorwetha, aby ostatecznie podejść do lady i przystanąć przed Geraltem a koło Vernona.

Roche cierpliwie czekał na chłopaczka i wciąż trzymał uniesioną zachęcająco truskawkę. Zdołał się nawet uśmiechnąć przyjaźnie, zawczasu przygotowując odpowiedni komentarz ("No paczaj jak je mi z ręki"). W Niespodziance panowała pełna napięcia i oczekiwania cisza, którą mącił jedynie szum gotowanej wody. Niemal nikt się nie poruszył i Geralt, Saskia i Vernon patrzyli z zainteresowaniem na Iorwetha.

Ten nagle nagle uśmiechnął się lekko i zadziornie, oparł dłonie o blat przed Rochem, nachylił się do niego i wziął truskawkę w usta. Powoli zdjął ją z ząbków widelca, nieprzerwanie i bez skrępowania patrząc Vernonowi prosto w oczy.

Ciszę przerwało ciche piknięcie zwiastujące zagotowaną w czajniku elektrycznym wodę, a Geralt z Rivii nigdy w życiu nie widział, aby ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek zarumienił się tak mocno jak zrobił to właśnie Vernon Roche.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bogowie mi świadkiem, że kategoria M/M była przy tym fiku od samego początku.


	5. Darmowa tarta z czereśniami (i tyłek Lamberta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romanse nabierają rumieńców!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kto się cieszy na Lamberta? Ja się cieszę na Lamberta! Po drodze doszłam do wniosku, że Eskela również bardzo lubię! A poza tym - witam i kłaniam się głęboko i dziękuję za komentarze i kudosy. Jesteście najlepsiejszi z najlepsiejszych!  
> (Zygfryda również lubię. Lubię również jego słownictwo development z TW1, kiedy zaczyna ze zwykłym "A niech to!", a kończy na "KUUURRWAAA MAAAAAĆ!!!". MMMMM <33)

**TANIEC!**

 

Kroki, piruety, muzyka, ciało przy ciele, jeden oddech dwojga ludzi i ta pasja, a nawet PASJA zawarta w każdym, nawet najmniejszym ruchu! Wszystko to czyniło taniec czymś szczególnie szczególnym, co ożywiało Lamberta bardziej, niż propozycja obalenia flaszki lub dwóch. Dzięki temu elementowi kultury Lambert czuł, że żył, że chodził, oddychał, tańczył, TAK! Nawet przed ekspresem podczas przyrządzania kawy jednemu z najbardziej wymagających klientów.

— Czarna Krew — zaświergotał Lambert stawiając na ladzie ostatnią filiżankę z ristretto wymieszanym z jakimś specjalnym wkładem, którego skład był tajemnicą Niespodzianki. Mężczyzna o ramionach szerokości dwudrzwiowej szafy wnękowej i krótkim, umięśnionym karku zmierzył baristę spojrzeniem. Zmrużył oczy na widok uśmiechu Lamberta i burknął coś pod nosem.

— Nie, proszę pana, nie śmieję się z pana — odparł Lambert. — Jestem po prostu szczęśliwy. Życie takie wspaniałe, dzień taki piękny.

Lało za oknem jak nigdy w tym roku i wiał kurewsko silny wiatr, który omal nie wyrywał drzew. Psa z domu w taką pogodę byś nie wypuścił, co najwyżej pijanego ojca wykopał za drzwi. I może dzisiaj Lambert wyrzucił z mieszkania wiecznie nachlanego pana domu i dlatego był taki wesoły? Nikt tego nie wie.

Dresiarz pociągnął nieelegancko nosem, chrząknął, charknął i złapał w swoje mięsiste łapy filiżankę i jednym, szybkim łykiem wypił pierwszą z kaw. Potem następną, trzecią i w końcu ostatnią. Trzasnął naczyniem o spodek, beknął donośnie i wyszedł z kawiarni, zostawiając Lamberta sam na sam z Eskelem.

— Cóż za przemiły człowiek — powiedział uradowany barista. — Niczego nie rozbił.

Zebrał filiżaneczki i zaczął je myć. Nucił, podrygiwał, tupał, ogólnie wyglądał na szczególnie uradowanego, bogowie wiedzieli czym. Eskel nawet nie próbował na razie dopytywać. Bał się, że Lambert zagada go opowieściami z minionego tygodnia... Eskel miał tylko dostarczać pizzę, a nie wysłuchiwać relacji klientów; od tego była praca baristów akurat.

— Muffinka? Sam dziś piekłem — zaproponował Lambert wciąż się szczerząc. Eskel uniósł brew i siorbnął kawy. — Czyli że nie? Ranisz mnie przeokrutnie.

— Ty nie umiesz piec — odparł tamten. — Lepiej przyznaj, kto odwala za ciebie czarną robotę.

— Ja umiem piec! I gotować. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie.

Rzucił szmatę na ladę i wsparł boki rękoma. Wydawało się, że stracił humor. Chociaż...

Eskel wychylił się nieco i dostrzegł, że stopa Lamberta wciąż podrygiwała w jakimś dziwnym, tanecznym rytmie.

Nie, nie stracił humoru.

— Gdybyś umiał gotować, to nie zamawiałbyś pizzy — mruknął dostawca.

— Ja umiem gotować, ale nie mam czasu, jasne? Widzisz, jaki zarobiony jestem? Aż po same pachwiny! — dodał, gdy kolejny klient wpadł do kawiarni. Lambert w mgnieniu oka zrobił zamówioną kawę; znów zaczął przy tym nucić i kręcić tyłkiem. Pomylił się przy wydawaniu reszty. Eskel to zauważył, ale nie skomentował.

— Ale wiesz, jaki był najlepszy wybór jakiego ostatnio dokonałem? — spytał barista szeptem wytykając dostawcę palcem. Oparł się łokciami o ladę i kątem oka zerknął na klienta, który siadał akurat w stoliku w rogu. — Ale taki naprawdę najlepszy. Bo czasem sobie myślisz, eee, kutwa, durne to, ale potem wychodzi, że heeeeej nie jest tak źle, jest nawet zajebiście! Masz tak czasem?

— Raz tak miałem — padła obojętna odpowiedź. — Laska z dupy niezła twarz, ale mordę to jednak miała szkaradną, nawet gorszą niż moja. Miałem mieszane uczucia. Ale przeszło mi, jak zaczęła ciągnąć.

Rozdrażniony Lambert przewrócił oczami.

— A masz może jakieś ciekawsze aktywności w życiu poza podrywaniem przypadkowych kobiet?

— Mów mi o aktywnościach wyższego sortu, kiedy zarabiam najniższą krajową.

— Jesteś właścicielem pizzerni!

— Nie przypominaj mi.

— Wracając. — Barista nie chciał słuchać o życiu Eskela. — Pamiętasz to wesele, co na niego idę, nie? Co jestem tam jako świadek, nie? Ja się na to zgodziłem, pamiętasz? To właśnie ta najlepsza decyzja _ever-ever_.

— Nie, kurwa, nie pamiętam. Bo przecież nie mam całej ściany na fejsie zawalonej twoimi postami o tym cholernym weselu. Wcale.

— Wesele Aidena, noooo, mojego kumpla. Jak możesz nie pamiętać? No i gość sobie ubzdurał, że pierwszy taniec nie należy tylko do pary młodej, ale też do świadków. Staryyy... — jęknął uradowany. — Ale mam świadkową. Taka laska, mówię ci.

— Nie brzmi przekonująco.

Lambert wyprostował się i zakasał rękawy. Wyrysował w powietrzu sylwetkę nader szczupłej kobiety, zaakcentował dłońmi obecność sporych piersi i jeszcze klepnął się w tyłek.

— I podobno jest wolna — dodał na koniec. — A przynajmniej nie widziałem ani obrączki, ani pierścionka zaręczynowego.

— Dziwny się zrobiłeś. Kurewsko dziwny — mruknął Eskel kręcąc głową z niedowierzania. — I to przez jakąś babę, która nawet ci jeszcze nie dała... Gdzie ten Lambert, cyniczny i okrutny? Czemu zmieniło go zwykłe, przelotne zauroczenie?

— Miłość potrafi zdziałać cuda — wtrącił się ktoś bezczelnie.

Mężczyźni drgnęli przestraszeni i spojrzeli gwałtownie na przemokniętego mężczyznę stojącego przed ladą. Z mordy wyglądał na miłego człowieka; nos miał wielki, a blond kudły ucięte jak od babcinego garnka. Uśmiechał się szeroko, złączone dłonie trzymał przed sobą jakby w modlitwie. Całości obrazka dopełniała bordowa suknia i koloratka z haftowaną różą w ogniu.

— Niech Wieczny Ogień wypełni wasze serca — powiedział pogodnie. Eskel odwrócił wzrok i schował głowę w ramionach, ewidentnie pokazując tym Lambertowi, że zakonnik to problem tylko i wyłącznie baristy. Dostawca, proszę państwa, nie zamierzał ingerować.

— Mmmtaaaaa... — mruknął Lambert. Podrapał się po tyłku i dostąpił niechętnie do kasy. — To co p...

— Czy jest może Geralt?

W umyśle baristy rozległ się wściekły wrzask. WSZYSCY chcieli widzieć się z Geraltem. W SOBOTĘ (gdy Lambert był oczywiście na kacu) wpadł TALAR i zaczął gadać coś o wiewiórkach i weterynarzach, między zdania wplątując dociekania na temat Geralta. POTEM zajrzała jakaś HIPSTERKA, zamówiła cztery jaskółki na wynos i TEŻ chciała się widzieć z Geraltem! PRZEDWCZORAJ wbiegła tu jakaś SARNA i piskliwym głosikiem wykrzyczała „GERALTALESŁUCHAJTEGO”, a zaraz wybiegła z płaczem, bo dostrzegła LAMBERTA, a nie tego drugiego baristę. No i wczoraj. WCZORAJ, VERNON ROCHE . . .

— Nie ma — odparł Eskel z uśmiechem. Lambertowi niemal dymiło się z uszu; był cały czerwony z wkurwu, drżał, pocił się i w ogóle wyglądał jakby zaraz miał zamordować kogoś przeterminowaną muffinką.

— O, to bardzo dobrze. — Klecha rozpromienił się jeszcze bardziej. Barista nie zdołał ugryźć się w język i wymknęło mu się głośne „HĘ?!”, które w uszach przypadkowych przechodniów brzmiało bardziej jak „ale że przepraszam bardzo co takiego?”.

— Bo widzisz mój drogi — kontynuował zakonnik przekładając różową portmonetkę z ręki do ręki. — Z Geraltem jest coś nie tak ostatnio. Też się zakochał, zdaje mi się, ale ta miłość to jest bardzo zły pomysł. Próbowałem z nim o tym porozmawiać, jednak ciągle mnie zbywał. Poproszę stalową latte z syropem bananowym.

Wyciągnął z portfelika odliczone pieniądze i położył na wyszczerbionej tacy. Po chwili — o święci i święte, jak długo Lambert nie był tego świadkiem! — wrzucił kilka ciężkich monet do słoiczka na napiwki.

„ _Zygfryd_ ”, przypomniał sobie barista.

— No dobra, ale co z tego? — spytał, nawet nie karcąc się w myślach, że powinien być trochę przyjemniejszy dla klienta... Zwłaszcza takiego, który płacił napiwki.

— Bo jesteś jego przyjacielem, prawda? A to znaczy, że...

Lambert i Eskel wybuchnęli głośnym, szaleńczym rżeniem, które miało przypominać śmiech. Dusili się tak przez dobrych jedenaście sekund, aż w końcu barista chrząknął i wytarł z policzka nieistniejąca łzę.

— Przyjacielem — powiedział. — A to dobre. Kumplem, ziomem, bratem — jasne. Ale przyjacielem? Ale w życiu przyjacielem! Przyjaciel... — rozejrzał się nerwowo i nachylił do Zygfryda. — To brzmi tak trochę gejowo, wiesz? Bez urazy, stary — zwrócił się do Eskela. — Także tak, brachol, brat. Przy tym zostańmy.

— Ge-jo-wo? — Klecha aż odchylił się od lady, aby móc spojrzeć na Lamberta z większym dystansem. — To jak odróżnisz człowieka, z którym pijesz codziennie w barze od tego, który uratował ci życie? Ratowanie życia i inna pomoc w potrzebie też jest „gejowa”? — Kiwnął palcami w powietrzu.

— Ale to w sumie o co chodzi, bo aż jestem ciekawy? — Eskel wtrącił się, aby delikatnie wrócić do pierwotnego tematu. Lambert fuknął niepocieszony na reprymendę i odwrócił się do ekspresu, żeby zrobić zamówienie. Już nie tańczył ani nie tupał. Prawdopodobnie zapomniał nawet o swoim obiekcie westchnień.

— Ta panienka, za którą ogląda się Geralt, jest już zajęta — wyjaśnił zakonnik. — Żyje w szczęśliwym związku od około półtorej roku, a ja jej nawet ten związek tak trochę nieoficjalnie pobłogosławiłem.

— Nieoficjalnie?

— Oficjalnie nie mogę, bo do zaręczyn i zaślubin nie doszło. Jeszcze.

— I tu pojawiam się ja, przyjaciel, ta? — mruknął Lambert wciąż odwrócony do Zygfryda plecami.

— Otóż to. — Zygfryd zaczął bawić się cukrem i omal nie rozsypał całej zawartości cukierniczki na ladę. Kilka kryształków potoczyło się po blacie i znalazło swoje szczęśliwe miejsce pod serwetkami. Zakonnik zgarnął je dłonią i wrzucił z powrotem do odpowiedniego naczynia. Eskel wszystko widział i znów się nie odezwał. Eskel widział bardzo wiele rzeczy swoją drogą, jednak umiejętnie trzymał język za zębami. Taka zgrabna dupa Lamberta dla przykładu albo cudowne, niebieskie oczy pewnej klientki pizzerni. Tego wszystkiego po prostu nie dało się nie zauważyć i... i w sumie lepiej było trzymać wszelkie spostrzeżenia dla siebie.

— Czy mógłbyś mu szepnąć słówko lub dwa? — spytał Zygfryd. — Nie chcę, żeby wynikło z tego potem jakieś nieszczęście. Oczywiście, znam Geralta i wiem, że nie zrobiłby niczego nierozsądnego, ale lepiej zapobiegać przykrym wydarzeniom, prawda?

— Serca nie oszukasz — burknął Lambert. — Mogę mu powiedzieć, że dziołcha jest zajęta, ale raczej będzie chciał dowodów. I nazwisk, przede wszystkim.

— Niczego wam nie powiem. Obowiązuje mnie tajemnica. Bardzo dziękuję — dodał, gdy jego kawa pojawiła się w końcu na ladzie.

— Tajemnica? Spowiadała ci się, czy co?

— Drogi Lambercie, tajemnica nie obowiązuje jedynie podczas spowiedzi. Są przecież ludzie, którzy swe sekrety strzegą bardziej niż niejeden kapłan, bo się, ot, na przykład, boją.

Lambert uniósł brew w wyrazie totalnej dezorientacji. Skrzyżował ręce na klacie, przekrzywił głowę i już miał o coś dopytać, kiedy Zygfryd po prostu zabrał kawę i odszedł do jednego ze stolików.

— Amen — szepnął Eskel. Dopił swoje zamówienie do końca i poprosił baristę o kawałek któregokolwiek ciasta. — Może być z przedwczoraj, byle taniej. O, daj mi ten z najniższej półki — dodał spontanicznie wymyślając plan, dzięki któremu dostawca miałby lepszy widok na tyłek Lamberta. Barista szybko się wyprostował, postawił na ladzie paterę z tartą z czereśniami i zaczął nakładać na talerzyk sporą porcję deseru.

— Ty wiesz, o co mu chodzi, prawda? — spytał oddając ciasto Eskelowi. — Ty wiesz takie rzeczy, tylko nigdy nic nie mówisz.

— Mogę się jedynie domyślać. Niektóre tematy są dość... delikatne.

— Ale czy to możliwe, że ta cała Saskia kręci z Vernonem? Z zaprzysiężonym wrogiem Iorwetha i najlepszym przyjacielem Geralta? Ochhh, wyobraź sobie ten dramat, gdy wszyscy się o tym dowiedzą!

Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Eskela prawdopodobnie „ta cała Saskia” i serce Geralta mało obchodziło. Miał swoje życie.

— Ej, a ta twoja? — spytał z ustami pełnymi tarty. — To jak w sumie ma na imię?

— Och! — Lambert znów się rozpromienił. — Ta cudowna kobieta o pięknych kasztanowych włosach, cudownie błękitnych oczach i...

— Dużych cyckach, niewątpliwie.

— Ciętym języczku! Zakład, że jeszcze w tym tygodniu umówię się z nią na... wiesz, wiesz? — Gibnął się parę na boki. — Niezobowiązujące potańcówki? Akrobacje, piruety, hehe. Och... OCH! — Krzyknął zwracając na siebie klientów kawiarni. Klepnął Eskela w ramię i z dziwnym entuzjazmem wskazał w kierunku okna. — To onaaa! — pisnął w szepcie. — Przechodziła właśnie! Pilnuj baru!

Przeskoczył ladę i wybiegł z Niespodzianki. Eskel odprowadził go obojętnym spojrzeniem i nawet nie drgnął, gdy barista omal nie wypierdzielił się na zakręcie między stolikami. Szczerze mówiąc, dostawca nawet nie obejrzał się za obiektem westchnień baristy. Zamiast tego wpakował sobie do ust kolejny kawałek ciasta i ukradkiem podebrał kilka monet ze słoiczka z napiwkami.

Będzie na piwo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gdzieś w połowie zorientowałam się, że chyba NIGDY nie pisałam nic równie naszprycowanego heteroseksualizmem i musiałam to sobie oddać Eskelem. Mi się to rozwiązanie podoba, hehehe. He.
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że się podobało <3.
> 
> Kolejny rozdział będzie, gdy znajdę wenę i pomysł na! Mówią, że wena przychodzi podczas prysznicu albo czegoś takiego, ale szczerze powiedziawszy - mnie olśniło tuż przed kąpielą. Dziwne.
> 
> (Edit 08.12.2016) a jednak porzucam. Dzięki że dotrwaliscie tak daleko! Nie mam serca i w sumie checi wracać do Wiedźmina per se, więc już przestałam się oklamywac, że kiedyś to updatuje. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiecie :])


End file.
